Every Breath You Take
by Verum- truth
Summary: Chris and Piers have to attend a wedding much to their annoyance resulting in Claire and Jill forcefully taking they have more than getting the two men in the same room under their sleeves. They think the men suited more than just being friends.


Chris aimed his handgun at the target getting the round disk within his sights. He took a deep breath and upon doing so fired. Time seemed to slow down in that moment allowing Redfield to see the metallic object glide gracefully through the air spinning in complete three hundred and sixty turns. It turned around twelve times before it tore it's way through the paper leaving behind a hole within it's center. Smirking he lowered his handgun making a fist with his hand that he used to pump the air above his head. He was one of the best marksman within the BSAA. That was until Piers Nivans had joined the organization.

As if he had heard the others thoughts Piers appeared within the background sporting tight fitting jeans and a t shirt. Reaching for his rifle the agent locked the board firing where Chris had it moments before. The target exploded into fragments covering Chris in pieces of paper and wood. Laughing he holstered his weapon back ducking down to the ground as if his squad leader wouldn't of noticed. Although surrounded by debris Chris had a grin plastered upon his clean shaven face. Not that he would let Piers off that easy of course.

"Pier's! Get your butt down here. Now!"

"Sir?" he called innocently popping his head round the corner a smug grin appearing.

"I suppose you don't know anything about this do you?" he asked gesturing to his surroundings.

"Nope. No idea."

"Thought not."

He swiped his partner on the back of the head with the butt of his gun, hard enough to feel though light enough to not cause too much damage. Piers yelled out rubbing the impacted area soon after though his grin still remained. He was just glad to still be alive. After stabbing himself with the virus he thought he was a goner. Somehow his mutation had worked enough to control his body to safety forcing him to live then it somewhat vanished from his system. He had returned to the BSAA headquarters after finding a ride with a pig farmer. He could still smell the stench whenever he though about them., safe to say he had gone off of bacon. There they had test after test but could find nothing wrong with him. Not a single cell was corrupted. His arm was back to normal too.

Reuniting himself with Chris had been the hard part. The two had fought. Chris threw the first punch. Piers had let him punch him over and over knowing that he had hurt the man. He only stopped when the rifleman had wrapped his arms around Chris to pull him closer. After that initial meeting it was like the duo had never been apart. They saved the world from various bio weapons everyday, teased each other at every chance they got and ate together every other evening. Claire was the first one to notice how much time the two was spending together even mentioning to Jill after she returned from Africa having to go back to help find Wesker's remaining basses.

"Where have you been?" Chris asked reloading his weapon before holstering it back into his uniform.

"I've been talking to YOUR sister." he told him folding his arms. "She wants you to call her back. Say's it's something important. I can wait here before we go. I havn't decided what I want to order yet."

Returning to the locker room Chris searched his bag before he felt the familiar vibration from his mobile. Racing to get the device out he accidentality canceled the call. Rolling his eyes he swiped the screen opening his mouth at the sixteen missed calls and around twenty two messages all from his sister telling him to phone him and how much of a pain in the ass he was. Frowning Redfield lowered himself to one of the benches entering the redial butter as he connected to the seat. Before the phone could even ring it was answered his sister answering with a annoyed yet excited tone.

"Chris you need to answer your phone quicker. What if I had been in trouble uh?"

"Hi Claire. Yeah I'm fine thanks. You?"

"Oh shut up. There's not enough time for all that drabble. So anyway Jill has this friend and they're getting married."

"Right?"

"Well your invited but theres one catch. You have to bring a plus one."

"I'll just bring Piers then. Problem solved."

"Good. See you there it's tomorrow. Six. Jill will come and pick you guys up."

"Tomorrow? Claire wait that's way too late notice. I can't. I"

"Bye." she called ignoring her brothers tone of annoyance and panic.

Muttering to himself Chris threw his phone into his bag deciding that he would change once he got home. Kicking out of the door he returning to a confused Piers his eyebrows raised. Before he could ask what was the matter he received a finger lifted towards his direction telling him to keep quiet. Nodding slowly the two males left the shooting lane returning to Chris's apartment a few miles away. He had moved closer to the base after the rise in bioterrorism but there wasn't a lot he could say nor do about the whole situation in other countries he felt like he could still make a difference in his own country thus remained working in the BSAA.

Piers stayed quiet during the journey not wanting to annoy the captain anymore than he already had done. Was a wedding invite really that annoying? Claire had told him before she asked her brother though told him to keep the whole thing a secret apparently Jill had a plan she wanted to use that required all four of them together. What it was he didn't know but Jill had been one of the few agents whom had stuck up for him during his return when others were scared or distrusted him. She was always there. She had had his back maybe it was time he returned the favor.

"So what was that call about then?" he asked once the two sat within Chris's living room a beer bottle in his right hand.

"About a wedding." yelled Chris calling from his bedroom where he was getting changed.

"What about it?" Piers called back trying to sound clueless.

"I'm invited to a wedding tomorrow." he said coming back through with black jeans on though his torso exposed.

"Oh right." muttered his partner his attention slightly being attracted towards the others physic before Chris spoke again calling him back to the captain.

"Yeah and your my plus one."

"Aren't plus one's normally dating with the original plus?"

"Sometimes yeah but it's fine. No one will think that with us." he told his partner finding his shirt near the washing machine that he buttoned together before sitting next to Piers his own beer in his hand. "Unless you want them to?"

"No of course not." he replied. He knew Chris was joking. He just wished that he wasn't.

"Well then. Don't worry about."

Soon enough the sun poured through the window waking Piers from the sofa that he had sprawled out upon. Letting out a small cough the male tried to widened his eyes first by themselves secondary by forcing them open with his fingertips. He was still in last night clothes though he had been covered with a fairly large blanket. Looking over to the other sofa he saw a pile of his own clothes neatly stacked upon it. Frowning Nivans limped over to the leather furniture still sleepy asleep. Seeing a small postcard like note he lifted the page up giving a quick scan through.

_Hey sleephead. You passed out last night so gave you that blanket incase it gets cold. The heating's stopped working in this place so you never know. You were still asleep when I got up so got your suit for the wedding later on today. Jill is coming to pick us up at three. I should be back around two. Make yourself at home till then. No girl's over though Piers. We don't need Claire commenting on that now do we? Chris._

He smiled. He couldn't help but smile at the small note. To Chris it had probably been the most logical thing to do. For Piers however it meant more than a series of words or scribbles. Staring at the clock he noticed it was already one, he needed to shower incase the captain required one when he got home. Rushing himself towards the bathroom his clothes soon found their way onto the floor, he filtered the tap on allowing the hot water to pour over his body the steam drifting upwards covering the glass doors that surrounded the room. Running his hands through his hair the male sighed deeply.

It didn't take long to finish, Piers being ready by the time that Chris returned. The two quickly greeted with Redfield disappearing seconds later as he went to get ready. Exiting with a black tuxedo Chris did a quick twirl on the spot receiving a thumbs up for his partner whom was wearing a similar outfit just marked with a brown leather like jacket instead of the typical black material. As Chris finally finished picking out a pair of shoes the door heard a familiar beep of a four by four being driven by a beautiful black haired women in a blue dress. Claire was next to her in a dark yellow one matched with a black belt fitted around her waist.

The two groups gave each other a quick wave Claire gesturing the two to hurry up. Nodding Chris grabbed his door keys throwing them to Piers to lock up behind them. Running out the two men clambered into the car getting a hug from Claire and a nod from Jill whom had already started driving the minute the two climbed into the car. It took around two more hours to reach their destination. A hotel with palm trees in it's logo. How original. Rolling her eyes Claire jumped out first being followed by Piers by two of them talking like school children.

"What are they up to?"

"Not just they. Us." said Jill with a smile.

"Okay. Now I know something is going on."

"Look you know I want you to be happy right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well then just trust me and have a good time. Would it kill you to relax every once in awhile?"

"Says you. Mrs calm and collected." he replied back with a smirk.

"I have my reasons." she told him matching his smirk with her own.

"Okay fine. No more questions your honor."

"C'mon." Jill gestured laughing.

The small party of four moved their way into the building Claire charging ahead as she aways did. Booking the rooms she returned with two sets of key's one of which she gave to Pier's. Jill began to smirk from behind Chris while Piers blushed slightly holding the metallic object within his hands. Chris stared from his sister to the keys to Jill and then back again finally staring at Piers with a confused expression. Gesturing two with his fingertips his sister smiled with a sly grin pointing towards a small sign near reception.

"Palm tree. The perfect resort hotel where partners can stay together. Rooms only fitted with double beds." Chris muttered reading the sign out.

"Penny is in the air." said Claire.

"What. Nope. No way. I am not sharing a bed with Piers."

"Penny dropped."

"Chris this is the hotel she picked you have too." Jill explained.

"I will just sleep on the floor."

"I thought you two were FRIENDS?" asked the female Redfield.

"Not that close of friends.

"Maybe we should stop Claire. Find somewhere else?" Piers began feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"No!" she said loudly. "We are going to this wedding at you are staying whether you like it or not!"

Half an hour later and the two men were shown to their room by Claire whom slammed the door behind them telling them they only had to be in the room for a few hours or so before they could all grab a drink from the bar and for the wedding to start. Chris evidently still wasn't happy about the whole arrangement. He was even even unhappier once he entered the room. The only furniture in there was a desk and a large double bed fitted with silk sheets. He looked from the room to Piers his mouth opened slightly.

"No way. Not in a million years."

"Captain calm down. It's only one night."

"I'm sleeping on the floor." Chris exclaimed dropping his bag to the floor

"That's not fair you don't have to." Piers said slowly.

"Yes I do."

Down the hall Jill and Claire say within another hotel room their bags already unbacked and purses out ready to go. Claire stood staring by the window arms folded as she observed the location, it really was a beautiful place. She could see the beach situated not so far away from her location making a mental note that she would get the sane between her feet sooner rather than later. Jill on the other hand was still busy scrolling through her phone telling her boss that she would be back the next day and that the holiday had been cleared for months, thankfully she had booked Chris's and Piers's and the same time. That said her boss seemed to think that holidays were not reason enough when the whole world was "going to shit" Valentine just smiled and told him that it had always been going there bio hazard or not.

"Finally." she muttered hanging up the phone which she threw onto the bed.

"You think this plan will really work?"

"Well Piers had been drolling over him for months and you've seen the way Chris stares at him."

"Yeah I guess but I just don't think Chris knows that he's looking. I don't think he can accept the fact that he likes the guy more than he feels he should." Claire said running her hand through her hair.

"It will work out. Your see."

"It better."

After a series of more negative comments from the male Redfield he actually began to enjoy himself. He managed to get Piers to accompany him to the bar earlier than expected and also to leave Claire and Jill to it. He didn't want anymore badgering from either of the two women besides he had a feeling just what the trio had been up to. He needed to test his theory and then all hell would break loose. Reaching the bar Chris ordered the two men pints Piers picking a spot outside near a small play area that was closed off.

"This place is nice." said the rifleman staring around the gardens.

"Yeah it is. Like us."

"We're nice?" he asked frowning.

"Yeah." Chris told him with a small smile coughing slightly to clear his throat.. "Together I mean. That's why you all brought me here right? To see if I liked you or not?

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Course you do."

"Not I really don't cap."

"The double bed, the shared room, the fact that we have ages until the wedding. Why did we get here so early? So we could spend time together."

"Im sorry." muttered the solider getting to his feet and charging off back to the hotel room seeing the anger and hurt in Chris's eyes. The plan had been a stupid one to begin with he should of never said anything.

Smirking Chris finished his drinks before he followed after his partner his hands dug deep in his pockets. Upon reaching the hotel room he found that the door was locked. Knocking twice he pleading with the other male to let him in that they needed to talk and that he wasn't angry. Piers however refused to do so for some time until the other male made the comment an order. Though they weren't at work Nivans still held respect for the captain and thus did as he was asked. Opening the door as he backed away. As soon as Redfield was in the room he kicked the door behind him grabbing Piers by the throat and pushing him against the bathroom door.

"Your angry." Piers said coughing slightly his own hands holding onto Chris's hips.

"No I pissed off. Pissed off that you made this whole thing up to just get me in the same room. I pissed off that you lied to me. I pissed off that my sister helped. The most thing I pissed off though is that you didn't tell me sooner."

"Sooner. Why?"

"So I could do this." he said lifting up a fist.

Piers closed his eyes and yet was greeted by a slow and nervous pair of lips upon his own Chris's first relaxed into an open hand the cupped the rifleman's thigh pushing the two males closer together. Uncontrollably smirking both men moved their way towards the bed clothes being torn away as they did so. Loud moaning soon followed being heard by two females whom stood outside the door hands ready to knock.

"Is it weird that we're listening to your brother have sex?" asked Jill.

"Probably but my plan worked. Besides it's only fair they will probably hear us tonight."

"Not a chance. You still havn't told him have you?"

"I like my secrets." exclaimed Claire with a smirk kissing Jill while the two made their way away from the door and into the lift towards the bar.

"Happy valentine's day Chris." murmured Piers their bodies thrusting against one another.


End file.
